After so long
by Athena Goddess of War Tactics
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson haven't seen each other for thirteen years. When they meet again, with Annabeth's son, Percy finds out who the boy really is. Annabeth's son brings them together. And it looks like fate wanted these two to meet once more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all these awesome characters are owned by the amazing Rick Riordan.

Annabeth's POV:

I sat on the bench while I watched by son do the Butterfly in his school's swimming pool. I sat there, with all the other moms, and watched as my boy beat the rest of them. His name was Cedric Chase and I didn't want him to know his father.

Thirteen years ago, the world was saved by me and my friends and boyfriend. His name was Percy Jackson. After spending one night alone with Percy I got up to see him kissing a girl named Drew from our camp. I was infuriated and left. I found out I was pregnant. I was seventeen. I had Cedric and from then on I have lived alone.

They finished the last lap and the boys got out. Their coach, Coach Jackson, told them to get changed. I stood up and walked to the coach.

'Excuse me,' I said to him. 'I want to talk to you about extra lessons for my son, Cedric Chase.'

'Sure,' he said, not turning around. 'What day and time do you want this training, Miss Chase?'

'Please, call me Annabeth.'

This time he turned around. He had green eyes. 'Annabeth Chase?'

I gulped. 'Percy?'

Percy's POV:

It was Annabeth. She was shocked, so was I. Then, her face turned red with anger. She turned away from me and advanced on a boy who just came out of the changing rooms.

I gulped. He was about thirteen years old; he had brown-blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Annabeth grabbed her astonished son's arm and dragged him out. I stood there, still shocked. 'Annabeth!'


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

I dragged Cedric to the car and started it up.

'Mom, what was that about?' My boy asked.

'Nothing, sweetie. We just have to go home,' I replied.

We arrive at our little cottage. It wasn't a cottage, it was just small. I lived in the Upper East Side in Manhattan. We got out and walked in. I went to my room and breathed a sigh of relief.

I was about to start dinner when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and looked at the out-of-breath man standing in front of me. Percy Jackson. I immediately tried to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

'Annabeth, is he mine?' Percy asked, gasping for air.

I stayed silent.

'Annabeth, answer me!'

'Yes,' I mumbled.

'I want to see him.'

'No. You've been out of his lie for thirteen years, why do you want to take interest in him now?'

'Because I didn't know about him! Annabeth let me see him. It's my legal right.'

I sighed in defeat. 'Cedric, honey. Can you come here for a second?!'

Cedric came out of his room and looked at his father.

'Cedric,' I said slowly. 'This is your father.'

He looked at Percy in shock and then that shock turned to anger. Tears welled up in his eyes.

'You! You just left us, not even bothering to look for us! You just left my mom and didn't even want to know me!' Cedric shouted.

I turned to Percy. 'I think you should go now.'

'Wait, Annabeth! I'm sorry!' The rest of his apology was blocked by the slamming door.

I turned back to my weeping child. I brought him close and held him in my arms, cradling him. He continued to sob, but it soon died down.

Percy's POV:

I drove from the Chase's house and back to my loft. I was a professional swimming coach and worked with famous swimmers. I was married... to Drew. She was a model and didn't really care about what I did.

I walked up the flight of stairs and opened my door. Drew was lounging on the coach, reading a magazine. When she saw me she got up and walked to me, smiling. She pecked me on the lips and then went back to her magazine.

Drew always wanted the fanciest of things. Today she wore a tight red dress and red hills, which, of course, looked really nice on her. I walked to my room and slumped onto the bed.

I felt terrible. I was angry with Cedric for yelling at me. But I was mostly angry because it was all true.


End file.
